


Touching You Touching Me

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Casual Sex, M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when there's someone else in the room, Jongin's focused on Taemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching You Touching Me

Jongin lounges back into Taemin’s embrace, eyes half-lidded and heavy, glazed over, tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun’s down at the end of the bed on his hands and knees between Jongin’s thighs, doing something with his tongue that’s making it very hard for Jongin to breathe. His fingers, too—three, buried knuckle-deep in Jongin's ass, working in slow rhythmic thrusts. Jongin feels uncomfortably overheated and sticky with saliva and sweat and precome and the copious amounts of lube Baekhyun spread on his fingers before he'd started fucking Jongin open on his hand. The sheets are a goddamn mess, frankly.

Jongin’s somewhere else, though, dizzy, one elbow hooked behind him around Taemin’s neck for support, focusing on the soothing concentric circles Taemin’s thumb is rubbing into the skin behind his ear to stay grounded. He’s so close—has been for some time now, but Baekhyun keeps bringing him to the edge and then leaves him groaning, knees splayed, chest flushed.

Jongin feels a fresh surge of arousal sweep through him, pulse thrumming electric, and Baekhyun must feel it too because he sits back and wipes the spit off his chin, grinning. He steadies himself on Jongin's hips and kneels forward.

"Not yet," he says, when Jongin manages a feeble whine of protest. He's fisting his own cock lazily, pace erratic, and when he looks up at Taemin, Taemin leans in and kisses him, crushing Jongin between them. Taemin's erection kicks into Jongin's lower back, a reminder that it's not over yet. Far from it.

"Alright. Up," Taemin encourages, helping him to his knees. He swats at the curve of Jongin's ass with a cupped palm. The spank rings out in the quiet room and Baekhyun smiles appreciatively at the bright sound.

Jongin focuses on steadying himself, balancing forward on his hands, ass in the air. The crinkle of a foil wrapper. Baekhyun rips a condom off the roll by the bed and shakes it, leering. Jongin shakes his head. Baekhyun makes a gesture like he's going to hand it off to Taemin. Jongin nods once and lets his head hang, suddenly too heavy for his neck to support anymore. Taemin's quiet chuckling as he crawls forward into position, the soft snapping noises of the condom.

"You ready?" Baekhyun asks, tipping up Jongin's chin with his index finger. Jongin looks at him from under his eyebrows and nods, and in the next moment he's so full of Taemin, knees trembling from exertion, his jaw aching every time Baekhyun thrusts forward—gently, of course, and the hands in Jongin's hair are more soothing than anything. Jongin manages a quiet noise through his nose—a wordless _keep going_ , barely heard over the heavy breathing, the squeak of the mattress springs.

Taemin kisses Baekhyun again over Jongin's head. Jongin can't see it but he can _hear_ it—the ferocious sounds of sucking, open-mouthed kisses, sloppy and wet. Baekhyun comes easily and without warning. Jongin jerks back, startled, but manages to catch most of it.

"Sorry," Baekhyun laughs, thumb catching the dribble working its way down Jongin's chin. He licks his fingers clean, considering the taste of himself, lets his tongue curl around it and suck, eyebrows narrowed into a vee of concentration.

Jongin's mouth slides off with a soft pop. He huffs a few times—the best he can do for laughter when he's still trying to catch his breath.

"Good?" Taemin asks, hips slowing. Jongin whines at the loss of friction, but Taemin pays him no mind when Baekhyun wipes more come from Jongin's cheek with the crook of his knuckle and offers it to Taemin the same way you'd offer someone a taste of cake batter.

Jongin's bleary-eyed with want, lips swollen, flecks of Baekhyun's come at the corner of his mouth. Taemin pulls out, eases him onto his back and pushes the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey. You still with me?" he teases. Jongin nods, still dazed, a slow smile creeping into the corners of his mouth. "You wanna come, or should we just call it a night?"

Jongin swats at Taemin's hand, face crumpling into a disgruntled little frown. Taemin's laugh is throaty and loud.

"Okay, okay," he says.

Baekhyun retreats to the corner of the bed, arms locked around his ankles, watching intently. Jongin's only peripherally aware that Baekhyun's still sitting there—he's focused on Taemin, on the way Taemin brings Jongin's ankles up to rest on his left shoulder, the quiet comfort he kisses into the crook of Jongin's knee, then, takes advantage of Jongin's flexibility to bend him in half and suck on his lower lip. Jongin moans, low and loud, hands braced on Taemin's upper arms, until Taemin leans in to swallow the sound.

"You okay?" Taemin murmurs, so quietly Jongin's not even sure he imagined the question. He feels the bed shift as Baekhyun leans in, probably to try and catch what they're whispering about. Speech left Jongin some time ago, though, so he nods against Taemin's mouth, eyes closed, waiting, hand flung above his head against the bedspread. Taemin pushes his palm into Jongin's and eases himself back in, slowly, the blunt slide of his cock like a slow burn as he bottoms out and freezes, just _staring_ at Jongin, a lopsided, sly smile pasted on his face.

This is always Jongin's favorite part.

When Jongin comes it feels like his whole body rips apart. He's barely keeping it together, Taemin's warm palms steadying him, coaxing him through it until he feels Taemin speed up and then pause, whispering a string of curses under his breath so garbled it sounds like one extended _fuuuuuck_. And then suddenly he's gone, halfway across the room tying a knot in the condom. It lands in the wastebasket with a dull _thwack_ , and then the bathroom light flicks on. The sink burbles to life.

Jongin rolls onto his stomach and lies there, prone, skin cold from the loss of contact. Baekhyun's nowhere to be seen—probably slipped out sometime before Jongin came, when he was too delirious to notice. The air conditioning's been set to full blast. Jongin watches the gooseflesh rise, too exhausted to move, to pull the sheets over himself.

Then there's a washcloth between his legs, even colder than the bedroom air. He wrinkles his nose.

"Really?" he asks, voice gravelly and splitting over the first words he's spoken all night. Taemin chuckles.

"It's good for you." Despite the cold, he's gentle with Jongin, turns him over to clean the front of him.

"Thanks," Jongin grunts, already half-asleep. "Where's Baekhyun?" It comes out sounding like _whurzzbaekhyun_.

"Here," says a voice in the doorway. "You alright?"

Jongin nods drowsily. Feels his body lift under two pairs of arms, then the warmth of the comforter over his chest. He's vaguely aware of the arms snaking around his waist, the two sets of knees knocking at his, ankles tangling—and then nothing else.


End file.
